Painful
by AnyBnight
Summary: "Deixe que o vento forte sopre contra você E olhe para o distante e solitário céu. Neste momento, não se esqueça como voar" (songfic)


_"Outra vez, a mesma manhã de segunda-feira.  
Lentamente, surgindo na escuridão...  
Quando este céu escuro  
Voltará a ser como o céu azul das férias de verão?"_

Ouço o rádio relógio tocar, anunciando em seu alarme, minha hora de levantar.

Humpf, levantar, pra que eu deveria? Sair de casa, encontrar pessoas e viver de modo "normal" está longe de ser possível para mim. Em qualquer lugar que eu vá acabo sendo motivo de decepção. Não sou capaz de atender as expectativas alheias então, qual meu propósito?

_"Um filme que permanece cinza até o fim  
Um pesadelo que perdeu sua finalidade  
Tudo que você pode fazer é se lamentar de todo coração  
Preso à suspiros"_

O caminho até o ponto do ônibus que me levará para o colégio é cinza, não só pelo tempo frio e nublado que faz hoje, mas a atmosfera presente nas pessoas ao meu redor não permite que nenhuma cor se manifeste. E é ali que eu vou chegar, crescer para virar um adulto-máquina sem vontade própria. É isso que estão me ensinando a me tornar, é disso que eu quero fugir.

_"Em a eu perdi de vista  
Os momentos perigosos que me perseguiam  
Mesmo sem eu perceber  
Estes dias onde amaldiçoo minha própria impotência  
Me fazem sentir sufocado, a ponto de explodir  
Todos os meus esforços na vida são fúteis"_

Apenas sigo essa rotina sem poder reclamar dela. Já farta de ser reeprendida por pensar por mim mesma me resta obedecer à eles, submeter-me às suas ordens. Eu não quero me tornar parte dessa massa, imagino ser a única a pensar desta forma. A única a tentar enxergar cores neste mundo acinzentado.

Não posso conviver com esse tipo de pessoa, então aprendi a fingir para agradá-los, ou ao menos, não decepcioná-los tanto. Não me importo com as conversas alheias, mas vez ou outra, ouço meu nome nelas. Alguém estranhando meu modo quieto de agir tenta se aproximar como se fosse natural. Espero não decepcionar esse estranho também

_"Eu aprendi a forçar uma curta conversa para sobreviver  
E tinha tantos assuntos inúteis  
Nesses dias em que eu quero chorar, mas não consigo  
As luzes de néon enfraquecem."_

Volto para casa, um lugar sempre vazio quando chego. Me preparo então para o que acontecerá ao mais tardar, quando o adulto-máquina deste lugar retornar. Por que eu simplesmente não pego algum ônibus desconhecido e sumo de uma vez? Aposto que não faria falta na vida dele, embora saiba que onde quer que eu vá, haverá cinza.

Apenas aquele lugar me concede algum refúgio

**–LOGIN-**

Ah, aquela tela azul com grandes e brilhantes letras em branco. Meu velho computador pudera ser ligado na ausência dos demais moradores de minha casa. Com o visor no rosto e joystick em mãos, dou início a minha fuga. Digito meu login "_Tsukasa_" e então se dá a tela que esperei o dia inteiro para ver.

**WELCOME TO THE WORLD**

_"Deixe que o vento forte sopre contra você  
E olhe para o distante e solitário céu.  
Neste momento, não se esqueça como voar"_

O rádio permanece ligado, mas não dou importância apesar de gostar bastante da música que toca agora. No "The World" eu posso ver todas as cores que sou privada durante o dia, mesmo que só possa jogar durante as horas que fico sozinha em casa.

Não tenho um grande objetivo ao jogar, apenas gosto de procurar por uma área vazia e apreciar a paisagem em paz. Raramente procuro por alguma "dungeon" fácil de se conquistar para passar o tempo. O "The World" é a minha fuga.

_"Se você montar no vento enquanto ele aumenta,  
Você pode voar para longe, para qualquer lugar que quiser,  
Agora, com suas próprias asas"_

Deito então meu personagem em alguma colina silenciosa enquanto aprecio a música vinda do rádio. Uma atmosfera perfeita e solitária.

As vezes eu gostaria de viver assim, nesse mundo, sem precisar encarar a vida lá fora, sem ter que deslogar do "The World" jamais.

_"Se eu montar no vento enquanto ele aumenta,  
Posso voar para longe, para qualquer lugar que eu quiser,  
Agora, apenas com minhas próprias asas."_


End file.
